True Feelings
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: While sleeping in crystal, Zelda ponders her past life and her feelings for Link. Are the feelings genuine or lingering from the past?


**This is my first time writing a Zelda Fan fic. I'm not writing so much anymore due to online role player games, school, and writer's block. This just kind of struck me when I saw Zelda encased in crystal.**

* * *

><p>It's strange how much time you have to think on stuff when you're sleeping for thousands of years. Maybe this is why Link slept in so much, but Zelda kind of doubted it.<p>

Anyway this time, the roles for the two had changed. She was the sleeping incarnation of the goddess and he was the chosen hero sent to awaken her from her slumber after defeating the great Demon King.

_And to think, just a while ago it was my job was to wake him up in the morning._

Seeing Link had made her happy, sad, and guilty all at the same time. Happy was the first emotion since they had been the best of friends since longer than she could remember (in this life that is). Sadness was also there because she walked away from him without explaining things and she wasn't going to see him for a long while.

But the most predominant emotion running through her when they reunited was guilt.

Guilt for putting him through this journey, guilt for manipulating him, and guilt for not telling him the full truth.

Then again, the full truth hadn't come back to her until she passed through the Gate and was in the past.

Zelda wasn't the only one who had a previous life.

###

In the beginning, the ancient deities left Hylia with one command.

_Protect the Triforce above all else. Never waver or else all is doomed._

For ages, her previous self followed this rule_. _The land prospered and the inhabitants of the land grew strong. She was worshipped as a goddess, though she didn't create the land. Zelda was unsure exactly were her previous self came from. Perhaps, the memory of this was erased on purpose. Regardless, Hylia was a guardian goddess and she guarded the Triforce, world, and its people well.

The people of the land made many churches and temples to her, but only one thing founded in her name stood out. Sheikahs told her of a great coalition of all races founded to bring about a better world.

One man, in particular, showed great promise. It was said he was the strongest, the bravest, and the most desired man in all the Goddesses' Creation and also had an unbreakable spirit. Hylia had been intrigued by such rumors and sought to see the man herself. So taking on the guise of a mortal for a short time, she went to see the youth.

Once she saw the youth, things were set in motion for the end. The goddess did something that was forbidden for any deity, a sin to the being that she was, yet it could not have been helped.

She fell in love with him. The great goddess fell in love with a mortal man.

Hylia sought him out whenever she could, always playing the part as a temporary mortal. The young man had been intrigued by the mysterious young woman she appeared to be, leaving as quickly as she came. She never spoke of her feelings, knowing what she was doing was forbidden.

She wanted to give him a gift. She could have easily given him anything, but she got the feeling he would like something she made herself. So, remembering a conversation in which he said he wished he could soar through the air easily, she made a sailcloth. It took awhile, but she thought it was rather nice. He accepted it with a smile. She felt the feelings of guilt eating at her then, telling her to tell the youth who she really was. _Get it over with, this won't last forever._

But she ignored it, she simply wanted these days to last forever.

It reality, she should have realized the foolishness of those words. Perhaps the memory of this lingered as a warning to Zelda. But by spending time with him she had become more human, her feelings became less divine. Hylia wavered in her duty and was not keeping watch over the Triforce as she should have.

She never saw the demons coming until it was too late.

She abandoned her hero for a time, falling back to protect the Triforce with hesitation in her heat for him. He never knew why she never came back, never knew exactly who she was.

When Hylia heard that his village had been burned, she left her servants with the Triforce. She rushed with her fellow spirits to the village in hast, but it was too late. The village was burned to the ground. She rushed to their meeting place, a garden in the temple where the two had first met.

Her hero lay on the ground with the other knights of the alliance he was joined to. He introduced some of them too her, others she did not know, but all were drenched in rivers of blood.

Anger and revenge took hold of Hylia, but common sense prevailed. She used her powers to send the remaining humans and the Triforce into the sky, far away from the demon king's reach.

With the demon king sealed, Hylia realized what needed to be done. Her hero would be reborn, the one with unbreakable spirit. She created the sword and Fi as his guide to gain enough power to wield the Triforce, something she could never have done.

The second thing was her abandoning her form as a goddess. She needed to be reborn to protect the seal; her body was too weak at the time. She also needed to give a reason for the hero to go on his journey. But ultimately, she couldn't fool herself with those reasons. Her final words echoed across time and eternity.

_I would go through thousands of lifetimes being with you for just a few moments than go through an immortal life without you. It doesn't matter whether or not I'm the one you love the most. I just want to be by your side._

_###_

Zelda had come to the conclusion that her feelings were her own. She had wanted to tell Link her feelings before she got knocked down from that twister.

She had wondered earlier whether her feelings were really her own, but she realized the truth. Even if Hylia was influencing her, she loved Link above anything.

But she wondered whether Link's feelings were real. Would they have become friends regardless? She didn't know the answer to those questions. She knew that the plan was that Link needed to come and find her. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if Link really did care for her. Was his feelings for her influenced?

Well, she had enough time to think and come to a conclusion while she dreamed.

###

Hylia and her hero. Zelda and Link.

Setting examples for the incarnations yet to come.

_I have always and will always love you. Thousands of millions of lives will go by and that will never change._

* * *

><p><strong>I remembered Zelda saying that the goddess had given her sailcloth to a chosen hero. I also wanted to show that maybe their next incarnations may be influenced by their previous lives. I honestly think that the two would eventually wonder whether they were influenced or not. Even though it might true, I think they would still love each other.<strong>


End file.
